


Rajinto

by RandyPandy



Series: Heirs of Legend [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fates occurs before the other FEs, Female Robin is called Raven, Gen, Lon'qu!Morgan, Male Marc | Morgan, Male Morgan is called Marc, Twin Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy
Summary: Marc and his father Lon'qu go to Chon'sin to find an old heirloom called Rajinto.
Relationships: Lon'qu & Marc | Morgan
Series: Heirs of Legend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Rajinto

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Heirs of Legend, featuring Rajinto and male Morgan. The format is completely different from the other three because only Inigo, Severa, and Owain ended up in Nohr. Marc and Yato's wielder did not.

By this point, Marc had long given up getting his memories back. It just wasn't going to happen. But what he _could_ do was make new memories, of both of his parents.

While he remembered his mother, Raven, quite well, as kind and warm and someone that he loved, he only had the briefest flicker of his father's face. It wasn't much of a memory; it was simply Lon'qu looking down on him, his normally serious face softened into a small smile. But it was a memory, proof that Lon'qu was his father, that he hadn't just sprung out of thin air.

Which was why, when Lon'qu had told them that he was traveling back to Chon'sin for a brief period, Marc had leapt at the opportunity to go with him. His mother, Raven, hadn't; she had told them that she would visit her brother and Lissa in Plegia, and perhaps travel to Ylisse for a bit to visit Chrom and Olivia, and to enjoy themselves on their journey. That hadn't deterred Marc; he'd cheerfully waved his mother off and had sailed with Lon'qu off to Chon'sin.

"So, Dad! Did you just want to visit?" He asked, beaming up at the man once they had entered Chon'sin.

Lon'qu ruffled his hair and a small smile crossed his face. "I need to retrieve something."

"What do you need to retrieve?" Marc asked, curious. "Where is it?"

A beat passed, and Lon'qu simply ruffled his hair again. "When I left Chon'sin many years ago, one of the things that I always regretted was being forced to leave behind my father's -- your grandfather's -- katana. I left it with... the parents of a friend." His posture was the same as ever, but Marc, squinting, noted that he looked uncomfortable.

"Why'd you leave it behind, Dad?" he asked him as they walked through the streets. He started to head off in one direction, but Lon'qu grabbed the young teen's wrist, knowing about Marc's tendencies to wander off when something caught his fancy. Marc pouted, but he did not fight his father, instead obediently walking with him.

Lon'qu was silent. "..."

"Dad?" Marc glanced up at his father in concern.

"...I failed to protect someone dear to me," Lon'qu simply said. "I didn't deserve it."

Marc wrinkled his brow, confused about the statement, but given how Lon'qu had tensed up, he didn't question him about it. "So um, why now, then?"

Lon'qu's grip on Marc's wrist loosened. "I think it's time that Rajinto got a new owner."

"Ra-jin-to?" Marc sounded out. He noticed now that they were in the poorer part of town, from the structure of the buildings to the living conditions of the people, but he didn't comment on it.

"It is a katana, pearl-white with golden trimming on it. The sheathe is matching, but has black tassals on it. The name of the blade, Rajinto, is engraved on it," Lon'qu explained, before glancing over in another direction. "Marc, I'm going to talk to the ones that have it, in that house over there. You will _stay here_."

Marc frowned at being ordered to stay, but the young teen huffed and leaned against a wall. "Okay, Dad. I'll be here, while you do, uh, whatever it is you're going to do to get it back."

Lon'qu smiled at him, before he slipped off -- like a thief, almost. Marc idly wondered if he'd ever stolen something before as he tapped his fingers on the wall and waited for Lon'qu to come back. The urge to chase after his father, to see Rajinto, nearly overwhelmed him.

He furrowed his brow, glancing down at his hands. This was his _father's_ katana. Why did he want to see it so badly? The only reason he should be getting it is if Lon'qu died, but even _that_ wasn't a guarantee, given that he didn't have one from his own timeline (he wasn't sure why; maybe Lon'qu had died somewhere Marc couldn't access? Maybe he'd never retrieved it before he'd died? For some reason, trying to remember his father's death /really/ made his head hurt).

Marc had started humming a well-known tune called 'A Song for Bygone Days' and had just been considering visiting the nearest vendor's stall just to cure his boredom by the time Lon'qu came back. Perking up, the teen pushed himself off of the wall, eager as he ran up to him. "Dad! Did you get it? Did you get it?"

"..." Lon'qu sighed, and looked at him. "Marc, come on. We should go back to the inn."

It was then that Marc realized that Lon'qu still only had his one sword, the Killing Edge that he carried everywhere with him. No other sword was in sight. "Wait, Dad, what happened to Rajinto?"

Lon'qu's lips thinned. "Rajinto wasn't there."

"Huh?" Marc chased after Lon'qu as the other began walking away. "Dad! You didn't answer my question!" Lon'qu stopped, appearing to consider Marc's question, and the teen panted as he caught up to him.

"It was stolen a long time ago from the people I left it with."

A wave of disappointment crashed into Marc, surprising even him. It was a sword; a katana that he had never seen before in his life. There was no reason for him to be disappointed other than the fact that it was a piece of his family history that he would never get to see -- which, while important for someone like him that _had_ almost no history, wasn't the end of the world (which he knew he had to have seen, too, even if he didn't remember it).

So why did he feel a sense of existential dread at Rajinto not being located?

Marc frowned, darting around a corner with Lon'qu as they started to make their way back into the hotel, when he almost bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry- oh!"

"Lon'qu, Marc," Say'ri greeted them with a smile as she reached out a hand to steady Marc. "Visiting our country of Chon'sin?" Marc beamed; it had been awhile since any of them had seen Say'ri, as she had come back here after the war had ended.

Lon'qu managed a nod, though he was trying not to fidget. Marc gently nudged his father, amused, and stepped up. "Hi, Say'ri! We're actually looking for something, but we didn't find it."

"Pray tell, what might you be looking for?" Say'ri asked, trying not to cast an amused glance at Lon'qu. It seemed that the man had not completely gotten over his gynophobia outside of battle. Raven, his wife, appeared to be the sole exception.

Marc half-wondered what kind of father Lon'qu would have been had he been a girl instead of a boy. Perhaps still a wonderful father, as parents were very different around their children than they were around other people. He had faith in his father.

"We're looking for my grandpa's katana," Marc explained since it was clear that Lon'qu was having a difficult time doing so. "The blade is made of a pearly white metal, and it and has gold decorations on it. Last time Dad saw it, it had a sheathe with the same color and black tassals. Should have the word 'Rajinto' engraved on the blade in Common. Dad said that someone stole it from the people that he'd kept it with."

"Rajinto..." Say'ri muttered, before her eyes lit up. "I believe I may know the location of this blade."

Lon'qu's eyes widened, and he tilted his head. "You do?"

Marc nearly bounced in excitement. "You do?! Where, where?!"

"When sworn in as Queen, I was offered numerous presents from well-wishers," Say'ri explained. "A katana similar was one such offering. Perchance it may be the one you seek?"

"Can we check?" Marc asked, still bouncing. "We really don't have any other leads! So--"

Lon'qu simply placed a hand on Marc's head to try to calm him down. "We would be grateful if we could look," Lon'qu said, managing to break through his phobia for a moment as well as adopting slightly more formal speech.

"It will not be any issue," Say'ri said, gesturing for them to follow her. Father and son followed Say'ri back to the palace that she was staying in, the one that had belonged to her parents, and later where her brother, the Yen'fay from this world, had stayed when he hadn't been commanding Walhart's troops.

It had been damaged during the war, but they could see that it was already being rebuilt. Say'ri led them through the halls until they reached the armory. She opened the door, and led them off to the side, where she reached up and pulled down a katana sheathe matching the description that Marc had given.

"Perchance this is it?" she asked.

Lon'qu let out an exhale as he gently took it from her hands, pointedly avoiding touching her or staying too close to her. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, this is it. Queen Say'ri, you have my thanks. I will pay you for--"

"Nay," Say'ri interrupted. "Truly, if this is your father's, then monetary compensation is not required. I have no need of it."

"We found it! Yes!" Marc pumped his fist into the air, nearly doing a twirl as he eagerly reached for it. Lon'qu pulled the katana away from him before attaching the sheathe to his belt.

"Marc."

"S-Sorry," his son replied, blushing. Instead, Marc turned to Say'ri. "Thank you, Say'ri!"

After exchanging a few more words (though it was mostly Marc chattering away at Say'ri), the two of them had set back out of Chon'sin to catch the next ferry back to Regna Ferox. Marc was skipping along excitedly, trying not to snatch the katana from his father's hands.

"Dad, dad, dad, can I look at it? The way you described it means that it has to be gorgeous!" Marc asked him. "And I was always better at swordplay than magic. I had to get that from you!" His mother, while she had some skill with swords, had focused more on magic by using tomes; Raven had told him one day that Lon'qu and Robin had all the skills with melee weapons like that, and she wasn't going to be chasing after them if she didn't have to. Variety in weaponry was the key to victory sometimes.

Marc had inherited Raven's talent for magic, but for some reason, the mere thought of fighting with a tome not only gave him a massive headache, but made something cold and dark settle inside of his stomach, which was a feeling he hadn't liked. Sometimes, he could almost imagine himself in the robes of a sorcerer, powerful magic coursing through his fingertips... But it frightened him. The thought of having so much power over the elements made him uncomfortable, in the same way that staring at Grima had.

So he had instead channeled his magical prowess towards healing -- the world could always use a healer that could defend themselves as well -- while working on his swordsmanship. It was a much better use for his talent, and healing wasn't nearly as terrifying.

"Wait, Marc. The fewer people that see this, the better. We'll return to the Inn for the night, and then you can look at it."

"Okay, okay..." Marc was still bouncing with excitement as they walked back to the Inn, and by the time they had made it to the room that they were staying in, the teen looked fit to burst.

"Can I see it now, Dad? Please?"

Lon'qu _sighed_ , but the smile on his face suggested that he was honestly amused by his son's antics, and nodded.

Marc bounced in excitement as his father held the sword, in it's sheathe, out to him, and in contrast, he carefully took it in his hands. Even in the sheathe, it tingled against his palms, electric sparks brushing against him, and he wiggled his fingers to keep himself from dropping it.

It felt a little bit like a Levin Sword, but no Levin Sword, not even one in a trained Sorcerer's hands (how did he know what it was like for a trained Sorcerer to have a Levin Sword?), was capable of this. "Did... did it feel like this when you picked it up, Dad?" Marc asked, reaching out to grasp the handle so that he could draw the blade from its sheathe.

Instantly, what felt like a bolt of lightning shot through him, and, transfixed, Marc pulled the blade out, staring at it. Normally, he would squeal about how 'cool' this was, not unlike his cousin Owain, but something in him made him stay silent. His eyes were wide and he felt awestruck, as if he were looking into the face of a god or goddess itself.

Rajinto was beautiful; a smooth, pearl white blade with gold trim, and lightning crackling around it. Truly, if Marc hadn't known better, then he would have claimed that someone had decided to make a fancy, katana-version of the Levin Sword. No, it had to be the other way around -- Levin Swords had to be knockoff versions of Rajinto.

"..." Lon'qu didn't answer Marc's question, but there was something flickering in his eyes as he stepped behind his son rather than staying in front of him.

Pride.

Marc gripped the sword's hilt with both hands, holding it up in front of him. The lightning that was crackling around the blade flickered off towards him, but it felt more like the shock he got when he touched something metallic during the winters in Regna Ferox then anything painful. It was a pleasant feeling, completely different from the harsh lightning of the skies or a Levin Sword, and more like pleasant burn.

"Our family had this sword for generations, right?" he asked, staring at Rajinto, still transfixed."How many?"

"Many. Most of the names of our ancestors have been lost to history," Lon'qu admitted. "But I do remember some of them."

"Oh yeah?" Marc perked up.

"The earliest known ancestor of ours that held this blade was named Sumeragi, though I don't know the exact details of it," Lon'qu said, his expression pensive as he tried to recall some long forgotten fact. "His son, Ryoma, and his grandson, Shiro, were the next ones. There were a lot of stories, especially of Ryoma and Shiro. There's even rumors that it is originally a divine weapon from Hoshido."

"The mythological kingdom?" Marc breathed. "...Dad, do you think that's true? Did Hoshido and Nohr _really_ exist?"

Lon'qu shrugged. "I can't say for sure. But one thing's for certain."

"What's that?"

"Rajinto has chosen you, son. From today, you are Rajinto's owner."

Almost as if Rajinto had responded, Marc felt tingles run down his spine, the blade appearing to run its magic through his body, testing his blood, and deeming him worthy. If what Lon'qu said was true, and Rajinto was indeed a magical, divine weapon from the mythological Hoshido... then it was probably like Lucina's Falchion, and picky about who it chose.

The fact that it chose him was an _honor_.

"Hiya, Rajinto," Marc breathed, rubbing his thumb against the blade, right where the name 'Rajinto' was, and he could feel it send more sparks through him. "I hope we can work together."

**Author's Note:**

> Marc is indeed the descendant of Ryoma.
> 
> Dawn Dragon -> Sumeragi (descendant) -> Ryoma -> Shiro -> Lon'qu (descendent) -> Marc
> 
> If Ryoma dies (Conquest), then the universe will compensate and Hinoka will be Marc's ancestor.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure if this belongs in the Fates section. It's about them finding Rajinto, but at the same time... no Fates characters actually appear other than a mention of Sumeragi, Ryoma, and Shiro.


End file.
